Neo Elrios: One thousand years after
by TMCraze
Summary: One thousand years into the future, there is Neo Elrios. With things that would be unknown to the Elgang, flying cars, robots that aren't Nasods, and such. Now enemies from one thousand years before come back even stronger, and with Add as the only true Elgang member...how in the world is he going to organize it if the people he was with are gone? (Summary sucks, alternate povs)
1. Prologue

Neo Elrios, Elrios after one thousand years. Much has changed. Opting for new ways, people of this era have forgotten the ways of an old past. The El Search Party are now reduced to a piece of history and nothing more. El stones are a piece of myth and are now opted out for electricity. Armor, swords, guns and the rest are displayed for show, not much real life fighting happens anymore.

What do I mean by "real life fighting"? In this day of age, there are things called "Augmenters" that everyone wears. Augmenters, like the name suggests, augment the human body and shape it to your image. Want fire magic? Augment it in your body. Augmenters are worn on the wrist.

How Augmenters play into this whole situation is that there is also another piece of technology in play, the ASIS system. ASIS stands for Augmented Stage Integrity System. It creates a whole nother world than Neo Elrios. Namely it creates virtual Elrios, but instead of the whole world. It instead only creates the battlegrounds that were present there.

So much things to explain, so little time. For now I present to you the following scenario:

"Gak!" A loud thud can be heard in a large grassy area, "Where did I land this time?"

Meet Add, probably the only survivor of the original El Search Party. He had mastered how to control time and space, but he recently lost control of his powers at this current time.

"So it seems I landed not near into the future, but instead far into the future" Add surveys the area, and notices buildings that were very unfamiliar to him.

His current outfit is what seems to be of a black body suit with purple lines on the top half of his body. There seems to be a core like thing in his chest (kinda like Tony Stark) and a black vest with white outlines. Mind you the body suit seems metallic. The vest has long sleeves that expand when it reaches his hands and a neck collar on top. He also wears black pants with same purple outlines as body armor and I guess sneakers? His hair is white and eyes are indigo. (The fuck?

Enough of that. Add starts walking towards the odd buildings and finds even more things unfamiliar to him. Vehicles that move without the need for horses or anything like that. 'What is that smoke that is coming out from these things?' Add thinks to himself.

Walking farther Add sees a black road with yellow dotted lines in the middle. He walks on the sidewalk and asks around to see where he is.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I am?" Add asks dumbfoundly to a random passerby.

"You're in New Velder in Neo Elrios. Stop trying to roleplay Add you fool" the passerby laughs to himself and continues walking on.

'New Velder?' Add asks himself. Immediately Add rushes straight to where he thinks the border of New Velder is. Lo and behold on the other side of New Velder is Velder itself. Add tries to go past the city limits but a hologram stops him, it reads 'Voice activation required. Please speak your name'

"Add" replies Add. The hologram changes, it now reads 'Welcome Add. You are clear to enter Velder and others'.

Now you would wonder how they get to towns like New Feita or New Ruben right? Well they do that by teleportation pads set up at the end of the towns. People enter where they want to go and Bam! They're there. Need I mention that in Neo Elrios the continents Lurensia and Fluone finally merged back together. Thus making New Velder and New Hamel close to each other instead of far away.

Back to Add. When going through Velder, Add notices a statue of him, Raven and Elesis. Add then quickly teleports to Elder and finds statues of Elsword, Aisha and Rena there. At Altera there is a statue for Eve and at Hamel, a statue for Prince Seiker himself.

The theme he notices for each town (including the village of Ruben) is that they are either battle scarred or have the resources taken out of them.

"What could've happened here?" Add mutters to himself.

"I can tell you what happened" says a voice behind him. Add turns around and sees Glaive. Wearing his infamous outfit. Gloves, trenchcoat and mask. His hair had always been white.

"How come you aren't in any of the new towns?" asks Add

"Went there once and got boo'ed. I could take you back to your current timeline if you'd like" Glaive says as he stands in his usual spot.

"You know just as well as I do that I could go back at any time. I just find this intriguing" Add replies, "Plus you're bored and want me to play a little game of yours"

"Of course. Now let's get down to buisness shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> And here we have it folks! My first Elsword fic! Now I would greatly appreciate it if you guys reviewed this since I have much more planned.

Kinda stole this idea from a guy on Deviantart. I know plagarizing blah blah blah, but I see no fandoms delving into this stuff so I figured I'd go for it. If a fic like this has been done befoee, notify me and I'll take this one down immediately. Bye bye! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**So welcome all to the actual chapter 1 of N.E.O! I have at least one OC coming in here and the rest are reincarnations of the Elgang. So basically... NO OC ELGANG FOR YOU! Not unless any of you guys want your OCs to be NPCs. If that's the case then it's fine by me.**

**Itsuki Sieghart (Elsword): Knight**

**Lili Kazuko (Aisha): Magician**

**Karolina Krauss (Rena): Ranger**

**Gotthard Sato (Raven): Taker**

**Hanako Vieth (Eve): Another Code**

**Julius Seiker (Chung): Guardian**

**Aiko Haan (Ara): Little Xia**

**Akira Sieghart (Elesis): Free Knight**

**Add: Diabolic Esper**

**Takuma Hashimoto: Roaming Glaive**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Elsword. Elsword and it's characters belong to KOG. Though everyone wishes they could own Elsword to not make it a dead game. Plus, I only own my OC Takuma. Nothing more.**

* * *

><p>Pah! There's nothing really good to do in this era. All the monsters in the ASIS are just virtual and anybody I go against that isn't a monster gets owned by me. Literally nothing to do anymore. Meh, save that for later Takuma. Focus on your opponent right now. The clock beside me reads 3:00 PM.<p>

"Please do be reminded that..." A robotic voice starts

"Mute" I utter silently and now I can focus.

I'm in a small dark room with literally nothing but a sofa. In front of me is a door with a hologram saying 'waiting'.

The door opens and reveals a stone archway that cuts off at both the left and right sides. A door on the other side reveals a kid with spiky red hair, red eyes, red sweater, and red sneakers. He seems to be wearing white pants and black gloves to go along with all of this. He seems to be a medium build.

What I wear is some baggy military pants, a white tee with orange outlines and black sneakers with orange outlines. My hair is black and messy with an orange cap on top of it. Like him, my build is medium, but my eyes are blue.

"To the left we have Itsuki Sieghart of the well known Sieghart family!" booms the announcer, "To the right we have Takuma of the Hashimoto family!"

The crowd on the outside of the battlegrounds cheers loudly as both me and Itsuki walk out from our doors onto the battlegrounds.

A hologram then appears in the center of the arena (calling it that now) and displays numbers counting down from five.

When the timer hits zero, we immediately start to rush at each other. Itsuki draws what seems to be a giant cut off sword and I draw my scimitar. Which is a blade that is curved a bit at the top

_CLANG!_

Our swords collide and we quickly withdraw.

"So your my opponent? This'll be easy!" Itsuki says cockily with an accompanying grin.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" I slash at his legs and he jumps.

"What's a book?" Itsuki says dumbfounded. Now's my chance...

I rush at him and jab at his gut with my knee, which sends him flying, "Flash Annihilator!" I shout as I continue on with my move. When he's up in the air, I send two vertical light waves from my sword at him, and finally when Itsuki's about to reach the ground, I do a roundhouse kick to send him flying a few feet.

"Heheh...you think your tough eh?" Itsuki gets up from the ground and slowly a red aura forms around his body, "Spirit of Destruction!"

A red flash appears and now I see a more determined Itsuki with a violent red aura. Immediately Itsuki charges at me before I can react and slashes at me diagonally.

"Gak!" I look down and notice there are slash marks on my skin and that mostly the top part of my attire is torn to shreds.

Itsuki being beside me and all, shouts, "Flame Geyser!"

I jump out of the way (good that I did too) to see a small geyser appears from where Itsuki slammed his sword.

"Well okay then..." Itsuki was about to make another slash attempt at me. I quickly backstep and shoot a small light orb at him, "Flash Fist!"

I follow up with a big vertical light wave from my sword, "Flash Wave!"

"Gonna take more than that" Itsuki says cockilly after the light wave vanishes.

I quickly drop my sword and run at him. Itsuki does the same and its a fist fight from here on out. I try to sweep kick Itsuki but he backflips and tries to throw a running punch at me. I dodge and counter with a small light orb.

It connects and Itsuki staggers for a bit. I rush in to throw some punches in, but instead Itsuki grabs my arm and throws me to the ground. I shoot another light orb at him but he simply tilts his head the other way.

I roll out of a punch and quickky get back on my feet. I stop for a second so that me and Itsuki can get ready. Once we are, we make a mad run for each other and prepare to deal the finising blow.

"Times up you two!" booms the announcer. The arena quickly dissolves and I'm left face to face with my computer. A shame that I didn't get to finish the match, but what can I do? Nothing really, ASIS doesn't allow rematches over the Internet. You have to find the person and manually ask for a rematch from there.

I currently live alone since my parents are dead and even my family members don't want to help me. My sister can't help since she's overseas in a new town that appeared in the far end of the Fluone content. I'm only 11 and I'm stuck having to act like an adult. Let me explain how my parents died...

* * *

><p><em>"Takuma stop reading your book and eat!" shouts my mom from above.<em>

_"Coming!" I place a bookmark where my current page is and head up the stairs into the dining room._

_"We have an almost all meat meal just for you Takuma!" exclaims my father pointing to all the meat (which there is lots of) and salads (which there is very little of)._

_"Thank you!" I happily dig in and before you know it, my face is full of sauce from the meat. I quickly grab some paper towels and wipe my face clean before trying to carfully indulge this time. Mind you I was 9 at this time._

_It was at this point that three robbers broke into our house. Each one bearing illegal Augmenters that let them use more than one ability. I know we have combos like sword and magic or bow and sword...but these guys had three abilities at once._

_One could wield guns, magic and swords at the same time. One had an arm that could spew electricity, water and fire. Another could use a sword, shoot laser beams and had unruly muscles._

_Immediately I start to ball up from the sudden intrusion. My parents on the other hand had got into battle stances. _

_"Dear, take Takuma downstairs and block off access to downstairs would you?" my father asks my mother as he makes a mad dash for the one that could wield swords, magic and guns, "You think you're so good with those Augmenters of yours?! I'll show you how to truly use a sword!"_

_So my moms takes me downstairs and assures me, "It'll be okay Takuma. Just wait till mommy and daddy are done beating these thieves okay?"_

_I nod and my mom heads back upstairs. My parents are the few who don't use Augmenters and actually have natural talent. My mom being a mage and my dad a swordsman. Though they cannot improve anymore, they refuse to let go of old ways and to this day read books to try and improve._

_I guess I'm still in old ways as well because I still read, not like the other kids, who just learn anything from the internet._

_2 hours later_

_I notice that the door to upstairs had unlocked automatically when I was reading a book about the great El Search Party. These guys are pretty cool! Very diverse._

_I head upstairs and what I see leaves me in utter trauma. My parents bloody corpses laying right in front of me, but being the only person here. I grab a shovel, drag my parents bodies outside to the grass, and start digging. This won't be a proper funeral, but it's the best I can do since I'm only 9._

_Once I'm done digging my parents graves and putting their bodies in, I head back inside my house and notice more things wrong. A lot of the house is burned, electrocuted, cut, and so forth. Guess I'm going to have to learn how to use money wisely..._

_Out of options, I call the only other family member I know. My sister. I call her and tell her about the current situation. She tells me she'll send a few million ED to pay for the damage but she also does tell me that I'm going to have to do something to get money now. I asked her if she could come home, but she replies saying that she can't till two more years or so._

* * *

><p>I head upstairs and out the front door of my house to my job. I work at a fast food restaurant as a cashier. So whatever I make in total, I get 25% of that. Good thing the people here come in numbers, even at night it's still very packed. I work the graveyard shift because I worked day shift for a few weeks now.<p>

The moment I get to the building and into my cashier spot, I'm greeted by a familiar redhead and his sister.

"You work here?!" exclaims Itsuki. Obviously in shock that a kid like me works here, mostly everyone else who comes in and orders is.

"You gonna order or what?" I ask coldly.

"Yeah we're going to order" his sister steps in front, "Right after you tell me what you did to my little brother"

"Look miss. I did nothing, I just beat him in an ASIS match. So you going to order or what?" I stare coldly and slowly reach my left hand behind my back just in case the girl tries to pull anything stupid. Need I mention that you can minimize your weapons at any point?

"Yeah..." the girl still glares at me, "Cheeseburger for the kid and a quadruple hamburger for me"

"You realise the quadruple hamburger is the largest hamburger in all of Neo Elrios?" I ask

"Watch me" the girl heads off to a table along with her brother Itsuki. I give the order to the manager of this place and wait for another order. Turns out after a few minutes that all the customers were coming in through the drive thru. So I decided to nap a little since the quadruple hamburger is going to take awhile.

_30 minutes later_

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FOOD?!" shouts Itsuki's sister. I instantly get up and prepare to draw my blade. I notice the bag on the counter and quickly toss it over to the girl.

"My bad, took too long of a nap I guess. Now go home and eat your food" I stretch and head for home.

"Takuma! Where are you going?" asks my manager. I draw out my blade and point it to his chin. My manager's sweat drops.

"I'm going home" I quickly minimize the sword and walk home. When walking along the streets, a man that looks like Add approaches me, "Heh, the fuck you want Add cosplayer?"

"Gravity Buster!" 'Add' shouts and a large gravity ball comes close to squashing me, "Kyahahaha! Believe me now fool?!"

"Point taken. Nobody can use that skill" I quickly get up and dust off the dirt on my clothes, "The fuck do you want with me you lunatic?"

"It's not him who wants you. It's me" I turn around behind me and see a man with a trench coat, white hair and a mask. In his hand are two floating blue cubes.

"Who are you...?" I ask slowly

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Okay so here we go Elsword ladies and gentlemen! If you people would be kind enough to review this, that would be appreciated! You Elsword peeps hadn't worry about the other fic I work on that's not in this community. I will balance both out.

Next chapter we have the introduction of Akira and Takuma's conversation with Glaive. Hopefully this is still interesting for you guys.

See ya Elpeeps next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Itsuki Sieghart (Elsword): Knight**

**Lili Kazuko (Aisha): Magician**

**Karolina Krauss (Rena): Ranger**

**Gotthard Sato (Raven): Taker**

**Hanako Vieth (Eve): Another Code**

**Julius Seiker (Chung): Guardian**

**Aiko Haan (Ara): Little Xia**

**Akira Sieghart (Elesis): Free Knight**

**Add: Diabolic Esper**

**Takuma Hashimoto: Roaming Glaive**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Elsword. Elsword and it's characters belong to KOG. Though everyone wishes they could own Elsword to not make it a dead game. Plus, I only own my OC Takuma. Nothing more.**

**(P.S. Itsuki is 12, Lili is 12, Karol is 18, Gotthard is 20, Hanako is 15, Julius is 15, Aiko is 15, Akira is 18, Add is 20)**

* * *

><p>Add sees a presumed 11 year old kid that wears some baggy military cargo pants, a white tee with orange outlines, and black runners with orange outlines. And this kid's name is Takuma. What an odd name.<p>

Add walks over to Glaive,"Glaive, this isn't Elsword's reincarnation"

The man in the mask simply replies, "Yes, I know. This kid is the first step into helping the problem"

"The hell you guys talking about? If you keep me here long, I might as well leave" Takuma was about to leave when Glaive snapped his fingers.

All three get enveloped in a white flash and are teleported to the Henrir rest area.

"The fuck are we?" Takuma tries to use his Augmenter to get out but finds it doesn't work, "So this shit isn't a simulation?"

"Big words for a small kid" Add sneers

"My...!"

"Shut your trap kid. Let me explain what is going on" Glaive cuts off Taluma and starts to explain.

* * *

><p><em>"Of course, let's get down to buisness shall we?"<em>

_Add uses his Dynamos to sit on as Glaive explains the situation._

_"There are demons coming from the demon realm and they want revenge" Glaive looks down to where Add is siting, "I want you to find the reincarnations of your teamates plus one extra"_

_"What do you mean one extra?" Add asks dumbfounded_

_"There is one boy that will prove very useful to you and your reincarnated buddies" Glaive stops for a moment and continues on, "It also seems that the demons have made their own Augmenters"_

_"Augmenters? What are those?"_

_"Basically un-natural talent. Think of instantly learning how to use magic without having it being a given ability"_

_"Kukukukuk, insolent fools. Relying on machines to give them power! What makes this Takuma kid so special from the rest?!"_

_"Takuma only has the Augmenter for entering virtual battle and dungeons. Everything else is natural"_

_"I see..."_

* * *

><p>"So what you are saying is that demons actually did exist and now want revenge with their own custom made Augmenters?" Takuma was trying to wrap his head around this while Add was just getting mad.<p>

"Yes" Glaive replies coldly

"I want out" Takuma draws his sword, "Get me out of here. Or do I have to fight you guys to get out of here?"

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE...!" Add was about to send one of his Dynamos at the kid when Glaive appeared in front of him.

"You wouldn't want to get sent into an entire dimension full of nothingness now would you?" Glaive threatens

Add withdraws his Dynamos and Glaive creates a portal to Neo Elrios for Takuma.

Once the portal closes, Add grabs Glaive by his trenchcoat, "WHY'D YOU LET THE BRAT GO?!"

"He'll join. Just give it time" Glaive responds calmly before shoving Add, making him let go of his grip on Glaive

"Ergh..." Add grits his teeth in anger, "Fine, but you better not accompany me when I find Elsword's reincarnation"

"I don't plan to..." Glaive starts

"I'm bored after all. Yeah, I know" Add finishes Glaive's sentence and heads back to Neo Elrios

Add lands on the sidewalk and continues walking. First thing is to find a hotel to stay at. Hopefully the ED he has will do the trick?

Add eventually does find a hotel and goes inside.

"How may I help you?" asks the clerk

"I need a room"

"For how long"

"How's about ten years sound?!"

"That'll be 3 MIL ED"

Add pulls out ten measly ED coins and drops them on the desk.

"Sir this is only..." her sentence trails off before she notices that the ED Add has is from one thousand years ago, "I only need one coin thank you very much"

The woman quickly regains her composure and hands Add back all his ED except for one.

Add takes the key to his room (there was only one key left anyways) and proceeds to find it.

It's on the second floor, room number one. He heads inside and finds a small room with the bathroom to his right and a space for two beds. In front of the beds is a TV.

Add decides to check out his apartment later and instantly falls asleep. After all, it's been a long day, and it's going to be even longer tomorrow

* * *

><p>"Itsuki get up!" Add hears loud and clearly. He gets up and opens the front door to see a kid who looks and dresses exactly like Elsword and a girl who looks exactly like Elesis, minus her old outfit. Add quickly figures out that Itsuki is Elsword's reincarnation and the girl is Elsis's incarnation.<p>

"Hahaha! You Add cosplayer!" Ikari raspberries Add and throws some water at him before running straight to the breakfast room downstairs.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Add trails right behind before the girl stops him. Wielding her claymore.

"You're not getting anywhere near my brother" Add sighs and relaxes. He disarms his Dynamos for the time being and tries to speak casually to the girl.

"What is your name?" The girl withdraws her claymore and minimizes it. She relaxes and speaks.

"My name is Akira" she puts out her hand and Add shakes it, "What is your name? You've got Add's character down to a T"

"Kekekekek, insolent fool. My name IS Add and I'm not 'cosplaying', or whatever that thing is" Add walks casually towards the breakfast hall. Akira follows suit, trailing right behind.

"You really are Add?" Add stops and nods. Akira crosses her arms in disbelief, "Prove it"

So Add leads Akira to a gravel field outside the hotel. Akira watching begrudgingly while Add prepares himself and reactivates his Dynamos. Akira then draws her claymore and after a brief second, both charge at each other.

Akira starts by swinging her claymore upwards, downwards and then sideways. Leaving Add with scratch marks mostly in the middle of his battle suit and some to the sides. Add had no chance of defending since his Dynamos are very delicate.

"Gak!" blood starts leaking through Add's suit.

"You're a glass cannon you know that right?" Akira snarks sarcastically. This just makes Add even more mad.

"YOU INSOLENT SHIT!" Add starts to form his Dynamos to form a circle. They start to charge up plasma energy and eventually form a ball, all within mere milliseconds. Add then forces his hand through the small circle. The Dynamos then shoot a big plasma wave at Akira.

Add then shoots another plasma wave at Akira before placing a Dynamo underneath Akira and shocking her with a small electrical line. Akira quickly recovers and slashes upwards with such force that it sends Add flying sky high.

Add descends but decides to use this as a chance to send another plasma wave at Akira before hitting the ground. Akira, who was caught off by this backs off before heading back into another battle stance.

"CUT IT OUT SIS!" a voice can be heard from the distance.

Akira looks to see it came from her brother. Who apparently finished his breakfast and wondered where his sister was. Looking closer, it seems that Itsuki now shows a worried face. Worried that his sister might die to Add.

"Gak!" Add retorts from out of nowhere. He was about to send small balls of plasma towards Itsuki but Akira immediately steps in front of Add and slices the balls of plasma before they can hit Itsuki.

"I said it before, I'll say it again. You're not touching my brother" Akira glares coldly at Add

"Kek..." retorts Add, "Fine". Add disables his Dynamos and they end the little battle with a handshake. I know it's not much, but it's something I guess.

Akira turns towards her brother, "How long have you been watching?"

"Since you guys walked out of the building"

A sigh escapes Akira's mouth, "Please don't worry about me Itsuki. I'll be fine, I'm not a fragile crybaby like you"

"SHUT UP!" Itsuki tries to throw a punch but Akira easily catches it

"Care to try again?"

"Fine..."

"Hahahahaha!" Add laughs normally

"What's so funny?" the Sieghart twins ask at the same time.

"You're exactly like the original Sieghart twins" Add walks up both to Akira and Itsuki and pats them on the back.

"Wait... you don't mean..." Itsuki begins

"Elesis and Elsword Sieghart do you?" Akira finishes the sentence, "You ventured with them?"

"Yea I did, what do you want to know?" Akira steps forward.

"How where they?" she asks

Add closers his eyes and thinks for a bit, he then replies, "Exactly like you guys" Add opens his eyes to see Akira in shock about what Add said.

This time Itsuki steps forward, "Really? In the history books it says that they got along well. No fighting or anything"

"The history books like to leave out miniscule details" Akira walks towards Add and pats him on the back.

"You ain't such a lunatic after all" Akira heads back towards the hotel. Add and Itsuki follow shortly afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>So I was having trouble getting this one out but whatever. Next chapter is from Takuma's point of view again and he meets neither Aisha's or Rena's reincarnation. So stay tuned for that. Otherwise updates shall go as I please because school can get in the way and in November I'm doing NaNoWriMo

Bye~!


	4. Chapter 3

**Eyo ElPeeps! It's me TMCraze and today I have chapter 3 of NEO (That's literally the title abbreviated). If this takes too long it's because I prepared this chapter and another for simultaneous uploads.**

**OwO**

**Review Response Corner**

**BlakithLeo: I'm aware that Rena and Eve can survive, but people have to die/deactivate at some point. Isn't 2K years a bit much for both girls? As for their reincarnations, one is human so there's that as well. (One might be alive under a different name, also please do consider making an account)**

**OwO**

**Time for me to say stuff about my life, like how...MRPH! **

**Aiaha: Not today ****author.**

**Ara: Author doesn't own Elsword.**

**Also before I forget...**

**OwO**

**Itsuki Sieghart [12] (Elsword): Knight **

**Lili Kazuko [12] (Aisha): Magician**

**Karolina Krauss [18] (Rena): Ranger**

**Gotthard Sato [20] (Raven): Taker**

**Hanako Vieth [15] (Eve): Another Code**

**Julius Seiker [15] (Chung): Guardian**

**Aiko Haan [15] (Ara): Little Xia**

**Akira Sieghart [18] (Elesis): Free Knight**

**Add [20]: Diabolic Esper**

**Takuma Hashimoto [11]: Roaming Glaive**

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

So I met this Glave man... as if I didn't have stuff to worry about already. I mean two years after my parents death and my sister hasn't even come home. Not to mention virtual battles take a toll regardless it's virtual.

I walk into my house and take off my shoes. I walk inside and into the kitchen. I open the fridge, grab a quick soda and close it. I turn around to see a familiar face.

"Heya kiddo. How you doing?"

_*CRASH*_

"AYAKA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

My sister, Ayaka. She went to a school over at New Ruben. As much as I'd want to go there I couldn't. If you don't live in that certain area and aren't 16 or older, you can't go anywhere else. Not unless you have a guardian.

She wears a pink tee and some jeans. Her hair is black and tied into a ponytail. Her eye color is blue and looks to be 16 but is somewhere around 25 years old.

Ayaka's chest comforts me as I cry to my hearts content. I can't think, I can't move, I can't do anything except cry and cry and cry.

"It's okay kiddo. I know it was tough living by yourself, but now you're under proper care" my sister assures me sweetly. I'm wailing at this point. After a few minutes I finally fell asleep.

_Next morning_

I wake up to the smell of bacon. I notice that I'm in my bed and get changed. Once changed I head downstairs confused and my sister greets me cheerily.

"Morning Takuma!" Ayaka waves as she cooks bacon. I sit at the kitchen table and notice a big stack of pancakes.

Still groggy I ask, "What time is it?"

"About 12. Why do you ask?"

"When did you wake up?"

"3 hours ago. Only started making breakfast after 11"

I shrug and grab a plate from one of the cupboards. I place it on the table and begin to fill it with about five pancakes.

"Woah" exclaims my sister softly, "You sure you can finish that?"

"I haven't had a proper meal in two years. I'm sure I can finish this"

"Alright then"

After I finished eating, my sister started eating and I cleaned up the dishes. While cleaning my sister said...

"You know, me and you have to catch up on a lot of things right?"

"I know. We'll do so when I'm done cleaning the kitchen"

"Alright then" as my sister walked off I hear her mutter silently, "Boy did he mature fast"

I pick up a dish and start to lather it with soap, once I've covered the plate I rinse it and repeat the process. While doing this I think about what my sis and I have to catch up on or how tomorrow is going to be like.

I finish quickly and walk to the living room where my sister is already waiting for me. I pick the small sofa since Ayaka has her whole body on the big one.

"What have you been up to since I was gone?" Ayaka immediately starts the conversation.

"I've been living like an adult. Taking up a job and working overtime. All that stuff AN 11 YEAR OLD KID SHOULD NOT BE DOING!" I shout

"Chill out, in the short period of time here, I've never seen you act like this," I settle down and Ayaka continues, "I know that. Saw you at that store last time, I also watched your ASIS battle so don't bother explaining all that. There's just one thing I ask, why so cold in two years?"

"I wasn't all that cold before really..." I begin, "Everything about me wasn't this bad as it is now. After that call I'd have gotten help from some nice strangers. They had helped me at first but halfway through the year things had gotten bad and they kicked me out. I went back to our house and familiarized myself with everything that an adult had to do. At first I thought it would be easy but no. Another half a year and I had quickly grown bitter of all the times I had to work the graveyard shift. So basically rinse and repeat me constantly doing the graveyard shift doing various different jobs and here we the person standing before you"

"You're..." Ayaka was about to speak but I quickly interrupted her.

"No, it isn't going to be okay. I've missed out on two important years of school and I haven't even grown in two years. When mom and dad died, I got scared and now I'm stuck in a dilemma wether to kill myself or just stay hidden in the basement forever"

_*SLAP!*_

"Would you shut up and stop being so fucking down?!" my sister angrily slapped me and is now screaming at me, "I mean seriously, you don't have to be THIS fucking down! You have a ton of shit to live for. Hell, last I checked you could've been friends with that Itsuki kid!"

"But..." I was about to say something but this time Ayaka interrupted me.

"My turn now, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!" she demands as I get up from my sofa and head upstairs to my room.

Once in my room I close the door and ponder to myself, "How long has it been since I've been upbeat?"

"I mean I used to be so upbeat and so nice. Now I have no chance, wait...Itsuki! I mean he looks like Elsword so that Glave man and Add must go to him! How am I supposed to catch them?"

I eventually grow tired and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>*CREAK*<em>

"I'm so sorry that I slapped you Takuma, but..." Ayaka had began to say to herself as she opened Takuma's door, "I just can't forgive myself for doing that to you. I hope you can forgive me tomorrow"

Takuma's door closes and suddenly a man teleports in front of Takuma's bed. That man would be Glave. Somehow there being enough light keeping him behind the shadows and only showing his mask.

"Kekekek... you wish to join the adventure now young one?" Glave whispers to no one in particular, "I am afraid you are already ten steps behind"

With that, Glave teleports elsewhere but purposely leaves behind a new weapon for Takuma.

* * *

><p>"Haaah! I'm tired!" I say as I get out of bed. Groggily I walk towards my dresser but quickly trip on what seems to be an actual weapon. I pick it up and notice that it's like my sword but the blade is curved outwards with the uppermost pat of the back of the blade being curved inwards. The body of the blade when I flick the sword, gives way to an extended blade that further finishes the blade. It seems as though I cannot shrink this weapon.<p>

The hilt isn't anything special so I'll leave that out. Once I'm done examining the sword, I head downstairs and bring the sword along with me. Downstairs I see Ayaka preparing ingredients for breakfast. Once she hears me, Ayaka quickly rushes over to me and gives me a hug. I drop the sword and hug her awkwardly back.

"Would you let go" I say in a monotone voice as I pick up the sword and sit on the table. Ayaka walks over and asks,

"What's that?"

"It's a sword I guess" I mutter, putting my head into the table. Ayaka puts my head back up

"I actually know this type of sword..." Ayaka puts her hand on her chin and head to the ceiling. She rubs her chin before responding with, "It's a scimitar. That's what this type of sword is"

I grab the sword and flick it outwards, the body gives way to the extended blade and Ayaka reacts. "Woah! Ok then..."

"Yeah I know," I flick it inwards and the extended blade returns to the body of my sword, "It's kinda cool though"

I smell smoke, "Don't you have some food to make?"

"Hmm?" Ayaka looks behind her and sees the smoke. She covers her nose and quickly puts the cover over the pan that has flames. "Whew...so close"

"I'll be out for a bit" I quickly take my leave and walk among the streets of New Velder. It's pretty sunny out but it isn't why I'm out here. I walk north, avoiding any stray land cars, after a few blocks I see two graves. Two graves under the tree I used to go to with my family.

I was about to pay my dues but I look around first. It's then I notice what seems to be a 20 year old man. He has spiky black hair and wears a suit, his Augmenter is worn like a metallic silver claw that covers his entire arm with an orange orb in the middle of his palm. I notice that the grave he's going to is behind the spot of where I dug my parents graves, behind the tree.

The wind sways over our head as he finally looks up and our eyes meet. I see now that the man is crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask as it seems that the man is crying because of me. I quickly run towards the man. I comfort him on his shoulder and it's now I notice his eye color and facial features, it seems to be orangey - yellowish type of color, but what shocks me most is the scars on his face. One on his right cheek and above his left eye.

He quickly regains his composure and responds after crying so much, "Nothing really. It's just that you look like the son I never had with my now dead wife. She died when we were getting married you know?"

"How was she?"

"A nice woman. Natural green hair and green eyes. Anything she wore looked great on her. What happened to you? Why are you here?" The man asks as I let go of his shoulders and slump on the tree.

"My parents died two years ago. I'm 11 so they died when I was 9" I explain. I close my eyes and that horrific event floods my brain. I quickly open my eyes and shake my head.

"It looks like the damage has already been done to you"

"Well when you're 9 and forced to take the responsibility of an adult, the damage has been done before it even began"

I take off back towards my house but the man grabbed my shirt and has a tight grip. "What's your name? Mine is Gotthard Sato"

"Takuma Hashimoto" with that he lets go and I walk back towards my side of the tree and say my prayers and condolences before heading together the house and breakfast. At home, three waffles are on my plate and various other toppings. I eat the waffles with just butter and syrup and put my plate in the sink.

I walk towards the basement and get ready to link into the ASIS world. Before that, my sister comes rushing down the stairs. "Hold up Takuma! We're going to do 2v2s! "

"Can you even fight? Last I checked mom and dad had to do it"

"I may not have any magic or swordsmanship but I at least took some karate," Ayala shows off some punches and kicks. I guess it's ok I guess, I'm also a black belt" Never mind then.

"Alright then"

I sit on the rug and Ayaka does the same, we close our eyes and a few seconds later a bright white flash greets us. In an instant we are in the ASIS wait room which just consists of wooden training monkeys and an empty white space. There's a sofa whenever we need it.

I stand a good few feet away from the training monkey and shout "Flash Barrage!". Immediately my new sword lights up with light magic and I send a barrage of light waves at the training monkey. The light fades from my blade and I stand back farther. I shout "Enchanting Blaze!" and my entire body is engulfed in illusionary flames.

I shout "Blazing Barrage!" and now instead of light showing on my blade, fire shows. Additionally instead of light waves, waves of fire come out of my blade, strong fire, fire from my ancestors. I send a barrage of fire waves at the training monkey and as I look at it now, it is covered in flames.

I make the training monkey away to look at what Ayaka is doing, she's practicing combos with her fist and legs. After a few minutes a red hologram appears in front of both of us saying '2v2 match found', below it says 'Accept?'. Me and Ayaka touch it and we are transported to a Lake Noahs virtualization.

At the other end of the stage I see two girls. One seems to be wearing clothes reminiscent of the Chinese. She has long black hair, her color motif is orange and she wields a spear. The girl beside her has long green hair and has long pointy ears and wears who knows what. Honestly it's kinda too complex. The green haired woman does however hold a bow, she also seems to be stretching her legs as if they are weapons.

I lower my sword and stance. Ayaka just puts some gloves on and crosses her arms. The black haired girl is in a wide stance holding her spear with one hand behind her and one hand in front. The green haired girl holds her bow low with her left hand and her right on her hips. Both her posture and face show disappointment.

"HERE ONE THE BLUE TEAM WE HAVE AIKO HAAN OF THE FAMOUS HAAN FAMILY AND KAROLINA KRAUSS" the announce booms ever so loudly.

The crowd cheers and the announcer continues, "ON THE RED TEAM WE HAVE TAKUMA HASHIMOTO AND HIS SISTER FROM THE INFAMOUS HASHIMOTO FAMILY"

The crowd cheers even louder but falls short. They had already begun the timer and the crowd went from loud cheer to dead silence in a second flat. When the timer hits 0, all of us rush at each other. Ayaka takes on Aiko whilst I take on Karolina...

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: And so begins the cliffy for the fight against Ara and Rena's reincarnations. This is honestly the longest chapter I have written in quite some time. I hope to get chapters out more frequently once I'm finished with another fic. I really need to finish that other one causeit's been deleted twice and has been going on for quite some time so I really need to finish it.<strong>

**Otherwise, what do you guys think so far? Review as I'm writing the next chapter as you read this.**

**~TMCraze**


End file.
